


snow day.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [179]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cold Weather, December writing challenge, F/M, Injury, Inspired by Music, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Skiing, Snow, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Come with us on a skiing trip to Colorado, they’d said.Skiing was really simple and Rey would pick it up quickly, they’d said.It would be fun, they’d said.Now that she was there on the slope, skis strapped to her feet, Rey could only think of one thing.Fuck them.or:  Rey can't ski.  Ben tries to help her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [179]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	snow day.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 27. This is absolutely god awful. I apologize in advance.
> 
> and as always, if you somehow like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy!
> 
> December 27 Prompt: "You look even more beautiful covered in snow." (drink-it-write-it on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Snow Day by Toby Lightman

Come with us on a skiing trip to Colorado, they’d said.

Skiing was really simple and Rey would pick it up quickly, they’d said.

It would be fun, they’d said.

Now that she was there on the slope, skis strapped to her feet, Rey could only think of one thing.

Fuck them.

She had no concept of balance, and every single time she tried to go down the hill, she ended up falling within thirty seconds. And falling hurt. It really really hurt.

So fuck them. Fuck them all.

She could tell that she was annoying her friends too. They couldn’t make it down the hill without having to stop because Rey had fallen _again_ , and she was ready to give up. Just get back to the top of the mountain, head into the lodge, and fucking forget about ever attempting to ski again. She was just completely and totally done.

And then the moment they got off the chairlift, Ben turned to her before she could say a word. “I know that you’re having a horrible time, but are you willing to try one more time? If you can’t get down the mountain, then we’ll go back to the lodge.”

“Ben, I don’t know,” Rey started, but he just shook his head.

“Just you and me,” he said. “We’ll let everyone go on the harder slopes like they want to.”

“Go enjoy skiing, Ben,” Rey replied. “I’m just going to go back to the lodge.”

“Come on, Rey,” Ben said, shaking his head. “One more try. That’s all I’m asking for.”

Rey went to look at the rest of their friends to find them already headed towards the harder slopes. “You really should go ski like you want to.”

“I want to ski with you,” Ben said simply, and Rey couldn’t help but smile.

“Really? I’m terrible.”

“I like spending time with you,” Ben said, nodding towards the slope. “Now, let’s go.”

Rey took a deep breath and nodded, following Ben. He wanted to spend time with her. That wasn’t supposed to make her feel all warm inside. She needed to get over this thing for Ben that had developed. He was never going to feel the same way.

And then they were skiing.

Ben kept close to Rey as they slowly made their way down, giving her tips on how to keep her balance and stay on her feet. She listened to him, tried to do everything that he said, and when they made it to the bottom of the hill without Rey falling, she was amazed.

Ben grinned at her as they headed towards the chairlift. “Wanna go again?”

Rey thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

They took the chairlift up to the top, went down the slope again, and repeated things another five times. Rey finally understood why her friends liked skiing so much, and she was finally glad that she’d said yes to the trip to Colorado. 

Skiing was really fun.

But on their seventh trip down the mountain, disaster struck.

Okay, maybe disaster was a strong word. But some asshole that Rey wanted to murder came skiing super-fast next to her, and when he went to cut in front of her, the back of his ski hit the front of Rey’s. The guy was clearly experienced enough to stay on his feet because he did, but Rey didn’t have that experience and went flying head over feet down the mountain.

“Rey!” Ben yelled, following after her as fast as he could. When she finally landed in a snowbank, he slid to a stop next to her, stepped out of his skis, and dropped to his knees next to her. “Please tell me you’re alright.”

“Ow,” Rey said, taking a deep breath. “My shoulder really hurts.”

“Don’t move, okay? I’ll get the medical team here to help,” Ben said, unzipping his pocket and grabbing his phone. 

Rey let her eyes close and tried not to move as Ben made the phone call, and when he hung up the phone, she gave him a weak smile. “Skiing, huh? I knew I’d be terrible at it.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Ben said seriously. “This is the fault of the lousy motherfucker that cut you off and clipped your ski.”

“Whoever’s fault it is, I was terrible at skiing, Ben. Just admit it.”

“I’ll tell you what I will admit.”

“And what is that?” Rey asked curiously.

"You look even more beautiful covered in snow," Ben said softly. “You look beautiful no matter what, but you look beautiful covered in snow.”

Rey blinked rapidly, unable to believe what she’d just heard. “What?”

Before Ben could respond, the medical team showed up and Rey’s attention turned to them and how to out of the snowbank. They helped get her out of the snowbank and that’s when the worst pain she’d ever experienced went through her shoulder. She ended up in some sort of sled and taken down the rest of the mountain, then straight into an ambulance. Ben found out where they were taking her, told Rey he’d be there as soon as he could get there, and then skied off.

Rey had been at the hospital for ten minutes before Ben showed up. She’d already given permission for him to be taken to her room, and he walked in with worry on his face. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Ben said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her bed. “Have they figured it out yet?”

“Suspected broken shoulder blade,” Rey said. “Waiting to be taken for x-rays to confirm.”

“Fuck,” Ben breathed out. “I am so sorry, Rey. We should have just gone to the lodge when you wanted to.”

“No, don’t even go there,” Rey said seriously. “I was having fun skiing with you.”

Ben smiled. “I was having fun with you too.”

“I’ll tell you what will be even more fun.”

“What’s that?”

“You taking me out on a date when we get home.”

Ben swallowed hard. “What?”

“Unless you don’t want to,” Rey said quickly. “But the beautiful comments earlier made me think that…”

“No, I definitely want to,” Ben interrupted. “I just...I wasn’t expecting you to say that. That’s all.”

“Well, I said it,” Rey said, smiling at him. “What do you say?”

Ben grinned. “I will happily take you on a date when we get home.”

“Excellent,” Rey said as someone came into the room and said they were going to take her for x-rays. “Did you tell everyone else yet?”

“Oh fuck, no,” Ben said, jumping up and reaching for his phone. 

“Do that while I’m getting x-rayed please,” Rey said.

“I will,” Ben said. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

Rey went to get x-rays and they determined that she had broken her shoulder blade, and she thought it was a fitting end to a skiing trip that hadn’t been very successful in terms of actual skiing.

In terms of Ben, however, Rey thought it could be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
